


Marvel One Shots

by livin_in_my_head_2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_in_my_head_2/pseuds/livin_in_my_head_2
Summary: All romance...and all fluff, for the time being :)





	1. Chapter 1

I've been getting really into writing and reading fanfic again, and since Marvel is my main fandom at the moment, I thought I'd create this. It's pretty much just going to be Stucky and Spideypool. In fact, I can't think of anything else that it would be.

I don't write smut, I just read it :) I just write fluff that sometimes borders on smut. So if that's your thing, welcome aboard!

Please comment ideas for fics. Prompts help me sooo much...


	2. Wakanda Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **INFINITY WAR SPOILERS**
> 
> So this is a HORRIBLE note to start this out on but I couldn't resist.
> 
> Who's seen Infinity War?
> 
> Remember those...delightful last scenes?
> 
> Yeah...here's a really sad Stucky fic :)
> 
> (Also, I'm pretending that a night passed between Steve and Co. showing up in Wakanda and the final battle.)

Steve couldn't control the smile that split his face upon seeing his boyfriend again. Sure, they had Skyped multiple times since Bucky had woken up, but the world had been too crazy for Steve to visit Wakanda. But now, here Bucky was, looking even more adorable than Steve remembered him being. His hair was combed, which was a nice change, and it looked softer than a cloud. Steve wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, remember the shape of Bucky.

He already felt guilty about dragging him into this.

He grabbed the man's shoulder, the closest he could get to a show of affection. He hadn't quite worked up the courage to tell the other Avengers about their relationship yet, and he didn't feel like making out with his boyfriend in front of the king of Wakanda would be appropriate. "How you been, Buck?"

"Not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky returned his grin.  
*  
That night, once everyone else was in their rooms, Steve snuck out of his and into Bucky's.

His boyfriend had been waiting for him. Even before Steve had completely closed the door, Bucky was across the room and pushing him into the wall, kissing him desperately. Steve knew exactly how he felt and twined his fingers in Bucky's hair. It was softer than it had been in...hell, literal decades. He savored Bucky's taste, sweet with just a hint of smoke, although to the best of Steve's knowledge, Bucky had given up smoking decades earlier. He had forgotten this, how perfectly their bodies molded together, as if they had been built for one another. Sometimes, he wondered if they had.

Bucky finally broke away, pressing his forehead against Steve's. They were both smiling, chests rising and falling in perfect unison. Steve's lips were tingling with wonderful adrenaline.

"I missed you so much," Steve whispered, so much emotion flowing into the words that he felt painfully exposed. Bucky chased away those feelings, however, with another kiss, this one slower and sweeter but just as needed.

When the kiss ended, Bucky took Steve's hand and led him over to the window. They looked out over the moonlit planes of Wakanda, stretching outside of the city to the invisible border that protected the citizens. The view was truly amazing. Steve again felt a pang of guilt - guilt for involving this beautiful kingdom, this perfect paradise, in whatever bloodshed would come tomorrow.

He backed up and sat on the bed, dropping his head into his hands. Bucky joined him, allowing a few inches to separate them. He had always been able to sense Steve's internal conflict.

"I'm terrified, Buck," Steve admitted in a whisper. The words barely even crawled out of his throat. He had to constantly be the leader, the face of his ragtag group of people fighting against all the odds. He wasn't allowed to have doubts. He certainly wasn't allowed to be scared. "I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow. What if I'm leading all of these people to their deaths?"

"Steve," Bucky replied in that voice that signaled that Steve was being stupid as per usual, "with or without you, these people would fight for their planet. They would always fight for what's right. All you're doing is leading them. If you stepped down, they wouldn't stop fighting. They're never going to stop fighting. It's not your fault that they chose this path."

The words helped. Bucky had always known exactly what to say. Steve turned to him with a hesitant grin, already self-conscious of what he was about to suggest. "If we survive tomorrow - "

"When we survive tomorrow," Bucky gently corrected. His hand slid across the bedsheet and into Steve's open palm. Their fingers twined together, giving something for Steve to ground himself with.

"Okay, 'when'...What if I did step down?"

His boyfriend's brow creased with confusion. "What?"

"What if I stopped being Captain America? Let Sam take the shield or something. We could go home to Brooklyn...get a nice little place...we could rest, Buck. Just the two of us. The way it was before." Before. That was a dangerous place to visit, but one that Steve had been mentally sojourning in for months. Before wasn't better in every respect - hell, he would have been shot for the feelings he held for Bucky - but it was simpler. Easier to understand. In this world, he constantly felt like a fish out of water. Giving up this superhero business, going home - that seemed like the fastest course of action for correcting his life.

A slow grin spread across Bucky's face. Before he could reply, Steve caught his chin and kissed him softly, trying to memorize the feeling of Bucky smiling against his lips. When he pulled away, Bucky didn't say anything, but Steve saw his answer in his fathomless brown eyes. Yes, he would let it all go. Yes, he would walk away with Steve. Yes, they would have their overdue happily ever after.

That gave Steve the courage to do what he did next.

Standing, he took a step back from the bed and dropped to one knee. The box was right where he had put it minutes before leaving his bedroom, in the pocket of his sweatpants. He pulled it out and cracked it open.

He wished for a camera right then, so he could capture the way Bucky's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"I'm tired of this, Buck. Not being able to see each other. Always having to steal little moments like this. I just want to be with you forever, spend the rest of my life with you. Will - will you - "

Steve didn't get a chance to finish. Bucky dropped to the floor to join him, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him, this kiss just as desperate as the first, openmouthed and possessive. Steve let his hand holding the ring drop to his lap. The other raised to cradle his boyfriend's face. He felt like his heart was going to burst from joy.

"Yes," Bucky whispered as he drew back, laughter bubbling up and almost cutting off the word. "Yes, I'll marry you, you punk."

Steve stood again, pulling Bucky to his feet and immediately pressing their lips together. He scooped him up, carrying him easily over to the bed, maintaining the kiss all the while.

Tomorrow would bring what it would. But for now, they had this. A promise of a future and a stolen night.  
*  
Half a day later, Bucky's ashes coated Steve's hands.

Steve felt like he couldn't breathe, kneeling in the Wakanda forest. He certainly couldn't cry. Numb shock was taking over his body. Everything was shutting down.

He had lost him. He had lost the one damn person with whom there was a possibility of a happy ending.

Captain America had lost everything.


End file.
